Ultimate SpiderMan: Hero of 2099
by Venomous059
Summary: Miguel O'Hara, an average Teenage boy, suddenly get's into mishap of events, all due to one Genetically tampered Spider.


**Ultimate Spider-Man 2099**

**Nueva York City, formerly New York:**

**Alchemax, 11:03 P.M:**

There at night was a room in complete darkness, for the exception of the center area, where a blue light was lite. There, was a cylinder like shape, connecting from the floor to the ceiling.

There in the room stood two men, staring at the cylinder in the middle. One had blonde hair, having brown eyes, somewhat pale skin. He wore a green suit, having a blue tie tucked into it, also he had polished shoes on his feet that seemed to have a bright shine.

The other man had dark black hair, which was put into a ponytail that hung down to the end of his neck. He had dark blue eyes, also having complete pale skin. He wore a black suit, along with a white tie, which was also tucked in.

"So Boone...Jordan...What do you think? The members from the Genetics area created this Spider, used of a chemical compound in the early 21st century, it was, what I believe to be called OZ." The blonde hair man said, turning in direction of the other man.

"So I see Mr. Stone...I would have to say, it is interesting I must say, though I am a bit confused. Why would you be showing me experiments through the Genetics Department while I'm currently trying to develop...my unvirtual reality portal? I assure you sir, that my device will knock Alchemax from up the border lines, we'll soon be able to set up other other buildings of such in alternate realities, while finally kicking out Stark Fujikawa out of business." Jordan replied, who seemed to have excitement in his tone of voice.

"I assure you, I know of what will happen. I came to show you this because your a respectful member of the Alchemax corporation. Plus some of the people here are either to arrogant, such as Miguel O'Hara." Mr. Stone spoke out towards Jordan in a rough, deep voice.

"I can concur with that statement Mr. Stone. Though anyways, let me guess...your trying to develop a sort of OZ spider, that will be spliced down into the DNA samples, which will then be placed into a test subject's body, where you'll see if a human can possibly develop spider abilities, like Peter Parker for example." Jordan said, now rolling his eyes.

"Yes indeed. Were trying to create the next Peter. The next Spider-Man, though owned by the government, owned by Alchemax that will serve as a registered hero." Mr. Stone said, then brushing his brow before staring back at the spider, which now apparently filled the entire energy cage full of webbing, strands going in different directions.

"Sounds interesting, trying to recreate a hero of the past, that was created by one 15 year old boy, which after he died, was then passed down to another mere child, barely 14 years of age." Jordan said, while then smirking.

"I see you've taken your study of history in the early 21st Century, fascinating time I must say, really...Though soon we'll be heading towards a new era of time...The year 2100, where Alchemax shall be at the top of the world." Mr. Stone replied in a soothing way.

"Yes...Mr. Stone. Indeed sir..."Jordan replied, rolling his eyes once more at the sight of him.

**1:25 A.M:**

**Babylon Towers, a popular, very well known Hotel associated with Alchemax:**

There in the cold winters of Nueva York stood Babylon Towers, which even in the complete black night, glistened. The sides of the building were completely made out of glass, which stretched from the entrance hall, to where it bulged out, then curving back to the main rooftop, which was 127 floors upwards.

Inside one room in particular, there was both one boy and one girl. The boy had brown wavy hair, brown eyes, and had light skin. He wore a black t-shirt and blue basketball short that went to his legs.

The girl had brown hair, with pink highlights in it too. She had blue dark eyes, having light skin also, though somewhat of a tan too. She wore a purple shirt that hung over to her waistline, while she also wore basketball shorts that hung to the same height as the boy.

"Miguel...are you alright? You seem down lately..." The girl said, staring at the boy concerned, who looked down to the floor sighing.

"Yeah...Dana, of course I'm alright. Don't you worry about it...honey." Miguel replied, who talked in a quiet tone.

"Come on Miggy. You can tell me anything. I care about you a lot." Dana spoke back quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Miguel shook his head, slightly brushing her hand off softly. Staring at her, looking depressed partially, though also irritated at the moment.

"I understand. I care for you a lot, I love you...It's just family issues and all that nonsense." Miguel said dryly.

"Is it your dad again? Or is it your mom, who you call 'deranged'?" Dana replied, who now seemed disoriented.

"Like I said, it's family issues. It doesn't matter. I'll deal with it alone. Let's just go to bed Dana." Miguel said in an aggravated tone.

Miguel slouched to his left, turning away from Dana. He stared out the window, looking into the complete dark, blank sky. He couldn't even see the snow, which actually surprised him.

"Fine Miguel...Goodnight." Dana said, now annoyed, though sad as well.

Miguel ignored her, all he wanted was to get everything done and over with. He didn't want to deal with anymore Teenage Drama, he just wanted to grow up, leave his parent's home and never come back.

After a moment or two, he heard light snores behind him, silently echoing inside his head. He turned slightly to see Dana sleeping soundly, staring at her for a moment, he kissed her on the cheek softly, before then turning once more.

He stared into the black voids, wanting it to take him in. He was tired, depressed, always fueled with rage and most of all, he felt alone at times. He slowly closed his eyes, blinking few times as he then fell into an dream state.

**Alchemax School For Gifted Youngsters, 12:01 P.M:**

Miguel sat a table, resting his head down on it. There he was surrounded by Dana, who sat next to him, patting his back lightly. There at the table along with them, both another boy and another girl sat with them, looking worriedly.

The boy looked similar to Miguel, having his brown eyes and hair, though which was spiked. He wore an orange jacket over a white t-shirt, he also had light brown jeans that went down to his shoes.

The girl had low cut hair, going to the end of her neck. Her hair was purple, sparkling by the lighting in the room itself. She had brown chocolate eyes, where which she stared at Miguel with. She had a light skin tone, which made her looked as if she was glowing. She wore a purple shirt that went to her blue light jeans, which she had tucked in.

"Miguel? Are you okay? You still seem depressed...can't you just tell me, or for gods sake, tell anyone?!" Dana exclaimed.

"I'm fine Dana. Don't worry about it. Completely alright." Miguel spoke in an irritated tone, staring at her annoyed.

Dana sighed, looking up from Miguel, then to the other boy, where he watched them both, not saying a word.

"Gabe! Your his brother...you talk to him..."Dana spoke, now desperate.

The boy, Gabe sighed as he stared up to Miguel, then staring up and down at him before then crossing his arms.

"Look Miguel. I know why your pissed. It's dad again isn't it? We both agree that it's wrong he does what he does to mom...but still, you can't let it stop you from being social, we'll find out what to do eventually.

Miguel turned up to Gabe immediately after what he said, raising an eyebrow at him, he saw both Dana and the other girl trying to tune in, but acted as if they were ignoring them both.

"I hate that bastard Gabe, more than anything little brother. Mom might be psycho, but who can blame her? It's George's fault." Miguel replied, now talking in a defensive tone.

"You mean dad? I gotta admit, dad can be a, you know what, but still, he's family." Gabe spoke out in a calm tone.

"Family I'm ashamed to be apart of." Miguel replied, now staring at his food, which looked like complete slop to him.

Gabe stared at him for a brief moment, only to turn his head down. Both Miguel, Gabe, Dana and the other girl heard footsteps suddenly approaching them, turning with interest, all four sighed as they all immediately recognized the person...

"...Kron Stone."Miguel said flatly towards the person, who had complete white hair, having brown eyes and had somewhat of pale skin. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and brown cargo pants, which where the pockets were tucked out a bit.

"Well if isn't Miguel O'Hara, the little newbie scientist working for my good ol' daddy, I'll insure to tell him to make your life a living hell."Kron replied, grinning smugly at Miguel.

"Oh shut up Kron. As if there can't go one day without hearing your stupid threats." The girl spoke, now who seemed to be inflamed with annoyance.

"Awww...is Xina getting mad?" Kron said in a light tone, then changing his tone. "I suggest you shut your mouth, otherwise it won't end so well for you and Miguel."

Miguel glared suddenly, pushing himself out his seat, staring at Kron at eye level. He wore a plad blue buttoned shirt, which was only done halfway up. He wore blue dark jeans also, the were tucked over his shoes.

"Look Kron. I can deal with hearing your nasty comments everyday, but if you try and mess with my friends, then were gonna have a problem."Miguel said, who spoke in complete anger.

"Since when does a well educated student, well, an arrogant boy try to defend his friends? So unlike you..."Kron replied, then pushing Miguel onto the floor, which rose the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

Gabe quickly ran up to Miguel, pulling him up by grasping on his shoulders. Xina and Dana looked in shock, glaring at Kron, but also looking at both Miguel and Gabe.

"Screw off Kron. No one's afraid of you." Xina spoke, placing her hands on her hips, still glaring, along with Dana and Gabe.

"Girlie...you just never know when to stop...do you?"Kron still smiled, even though the staff member currently saw what was going on.

"Alright now...let's break it up teenagers."One of the members said in a calm tone, to which where Kron suddenly glared, but also smirked deviously.

"I'll get you soon O'Hara. I assure you of that."Kron spoke out dramatically, turning in the opposing direction, nonchalantly walking away, as if nothing ever happened.

"I swear, one day that idiot is gonna get shanked."Xina said in a harsh tone.

"Hey...Miggy. You alright?"Gabe said, looking at his brother, who seemed lost in a void. Miggy then suddenly shook his head after a moment, breathing normally.

"Don't call me that Gabe." Miguel spoke in an irritated way.

Before anything else could happen, suddenly a loud voice from the monitor, which was located on the ceiling, came booming in, "All Students of Alchemax, everyone shall line in a straight specific lining order, any results of action against this you shall be both expelled and arrested for lack of listening."

Everyone quickly piled up upon each other. Students lined everywhere, Miguel went first, along with Gabe behind him, then Dana and last but not least, Xina.

Everyone followed out the doors of the cafeteria, heading towards the stairway of the school, where most of the elevators were located. There, Miguel and Gabe were shoved into one, along with some of a group of people, while Dana and Xina were shoved into another.

As the elevator doors suddenly closed, rushing upwards higher up the building, Gabe crossed his arms while Miguel leaned on the end at the glass edgings.

"So Miguel...Your the intelligent one here. Where in Alchemax are they taking us?"Gabe spoke in a confused matter.

For once, Miguel finally smirked a bit, looking at his brother, and ignoring the people who were talking loudly around him.

"Were going to the Genetics department, the area I work at."Miguel replied, sounding pleased at what he just said.

"Ahhhh...great. Well at least it'll be something interesting. You have any idea what their gonna show us?" Gabe said, asking yet another question.

"There gonna try and use the DNA of an arachnid and genetically alter it by placing it into a human subject. The whole idea of the experiment is that hopefully if this works, we'll be able to grant the spectacular abilities of a Spider into that of a person. If you've heard of Spider-Man, an early 21st Century hero, you'll know what I mean." Miguel replied back to him.

"Yes, I know who Spider-Man is. Shock Miguel, I may not be as smart as you, but that doesn't mean I'm not some dimwit who doesn't know his history." Gabe spoke, feeling somewhat offended.

Miguel chuckled at this, where Gabe was getting irritated. He then turned his attention out through the glass window, where he now saw that he, Gabe and everyone else were above the city. As he looked out, he saw a small building, actually the smallest one there. It had a point out at it's top, where though the sun glistened on its windows. He knew he could of sworn hearing of this building...

Gabe saw that Miguel stared out into the city, staring out at the small building. He smiled at this a bit by Miguel's confused face, to where he had to admit, he never had seen him like this before.

"In case your wondering...It's called the Empire State Building. Perhaps I think it was the tallest building in Neuva York in the early 21st Century, and now today, it's the smallest...Quite the irony huh? In one time it's the biggest, now where it getting reduced to it being the smallest."Gabe spoke, chuckling at Miguel.

"Huh...so I see. That is pretty odd I must say, but oh well. That's then...now is now I guess, and Alchemax is the biggest building here, and I'm guessing it'll be that way for a long time."Miguel replied, still staring halfway, while then looking at Gabe too.

"Uh huh Miguel. Yeah...Whatever."Gabe said, now rolling his eyes.

Before another word could be said, a sudden ding from the elevator came, where everyone quickly rushed out. With Miguel and Gabe coming out last, they hurriedly tried to keep up with their other class mates.

Miguel and Gabe felt as if they were both walking through a maze. Both were wondering where were Dana and Xina, but also, they knew that hopefully they would meet up at where they have to go.

(Miguel): Man, I feel like after every time I walk in this place, it's like it gets longer. Shock...if I get used to this soon, I'm gonna get lost more easily around here. Mr. Stone wouldn't want that.

As they continued walking, soon after moments, they all approached a door, where it then lead to a room full of scientists. Miguel, who examined the entire room around him saw something that peaked his interest. In the middle of the room, glass surrounded in a large cylinder form, where a oval like pod laid, silently beeping.

Along with the other classmates and Gabe, Miguel slowly kept up with them, still staring at the technology in front of him. Amazed by this, he stood for a moment, admiring the site before him.

As he was about to turn, he felt a grasp on his shoulder, turning quickly, he saw it was none other than Mr. Stone. Miguel shuffled back, started for a second or two, before calming down, trying to act professional in front of his boss, the CEO.

"Hello Mr. Stone. Sorry there, must say, you startled me there." Miguel said, who tried to sound excited.

"Hello Mike...How are you liking it in the Genetics Department? Must say, for a person of age 18, you sure are capable of such knowledge." Mr. Stone replied, smirking.

"Sorry sir, my name is Miguel, not Mike. And I have to say, it's wonderful so far. Thanks for asking." Miguel said back once more, now wanting to get away as soon as possible.

"Awww...I'm sorry Miguel. How about I make it up to you. Do you know how to work any of this technology in the room we currently are standing in?"Mr. Stone once replied back, giving a sympathetic look, but smiling towards him also.

Miguel's eyes widened at this. Did he hear what he believed to have heard? Did his boss, the CEO of Alchemax just basically ask if he could start the experiment...in front of everyone?

"O-of course sir. I've practiced on other programs before on how to work everything out in this room." Miguel said, with shock in his voice.

Mr. Stone smiled at this. "Well then my boy, would you like to start the entire experiment up for everyone to see? I promise you, many employees here would praise you, plus you would become more respected, especially someone so young."

"Yes...Yes! I'll do it. Just tell me where to go." Miguel responded, now seeming more excited than ever.

"Wonderful."Mr. Stone said happily. "Head down to where the glass door is, a young brunette scientist shall help you from then on there."

Miguel smiled at this, finally for once, he got a chance, a chance do show everyone that, he, Miguel O'Hara was going to show off, exceed in doing so.

"Thank you. This means so much."Miguel spoke, having a smile on his face as he then walked off, heading into the direction of a glass door, which led him off into a room full of Scientists standing before him.

As soon as Miguel walked out of distance, a man, completely bald, having black beady eyes, having tan skin walked up to Mr. Stone, smiling. He wore a lab coat that went to his knee's, and he had on light brown dress pants, though most notably, he had a goatee.

"Arron. Now there you go. You said the equipment was unstable, now in case of any failures in the system occur, no one important shall go." Mr. Stone said, lightly chuckling.

"So I see Boss. Great idea to get that O'Hara kid. Never liked him. Thinking he was better than everyone else." Arron replied, smugly looking at Miguel, who slowly was walking around the room.

Miguel stood stiff, completely confused at what was going on. There and everywhere around him, it seemed scientists pushed aside him. He had no idea where to go at the moment. He felt like a lost puppy to the point where now, he wanted to shoot himself.

"Miguel O'Hara?" A young, soft, female voice said.

Miguel spun quickly, only to be startled by what he saw. There before him was a woman, had to be in her early twenties. She has brown hair that sprung to her shoulders, had hazel eyes and had tan skin as well. She wore a lab coat that went to her knees, like all the other Scientists around him. She also wore the same pants as them as well.

"Y-yes?" Miguel replied, nervously calling out himself.

She smiled at this, approaching him, then sticking her hand out lightly. To this, Miguel put his hand out to reach her's as well, shaking it softly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. O'Hara. I'm Serena Patel."The woman said, smiling cheerfully at him.

Miguel smiled back, as he then replied, "It's nice to meet you as well Ms. Patel."

The woman blushed a deep red, as she then slowly guided him throughout the area. There as they walked, he saw yet another glass door, to where it led to oval pod.

"So Miguel, you seem excited for this. I hear this is your first time huh?" Serena said in a soft, lovingly tone.

"Y-Yeah...Little nervous about it, but I'll make sure not to blow up the entire room up, along with us as well."Miguel replied, still nervous.

Serena laughed at his comment, looking at him happily as she still showed him around.

"Would you like to meet the test subject Miguel?" Serena spoke out, talking lightly.

"Yes...of course Ms. Patel."Miguel responded, as he slowly followed behind her.

"Please call me Serena. Ms. Patel sounds old."Serena replied, walking now close to Miguel.

While they were walking, they came to a stop, right before a man in front of them both. He smiled cheerfully at both Miguel and Serena. He was completely bald, his head even shining in direct light. He had blue ocean color eyes, a bright smile, which he looked at both with. The man seemed to be very athletic, having huge muscles from his arms and legs. He wore blue tight spandex pants, though was shirtless at top.

"Hello." The man said to Miguel, smiling as he pulled out his hand. "I'm Mr. Sims. Very good Alchemax is letting you do this, I have faith in you, just don't let come out burnt crisp kid."

Miguel smiled back to him, shaking his hand lightly. "Don't worry Mr. Sims. I'll try my best."

Both Mr. Sims and Serena smiled at Miguel, which for once made him feel happy. He felt like as if his heart skipped a beat, today...finally was his day, his day.

Mr. Sims, followed by Miguel, opened the glass doors, where the headed towards the oval shaped pod. As they walked down the glass hall toward it, he turned to his left to see Dana, Gabe and Xina smiling at him. This had to be one of the best days of his life.

Once they both approached the pod, Miguel walked over to a panel nearby, pressing a few keys, to where the pod opened. Both him and Mr. Sims looked in amazement to what was going to happen. Today he was finally gonna mark history.

"Good luck, hopefully in the end, it'll work out for both of us." Mr. Sims said, smiling at Miguel once more, before walking towards the pod, slowly pulling himself inside it.

"Like I said, it'll work out fine. After this, today, we'll be some of the most famous people ever." Miguel responded, smirking as he then nodded his head up at Mr. Sims, pressing a few more keys, which suddenly closed the pod.

Last but not least, he now had to press one more key, the start key. Before doing so, he looked around one more time at the people out of the glass, there at his left, he saw Gabe, Dana, Xina, even some students he didn't know cheering him on. He smiled at this, now turning to his right, seeing Mr. Stone and Serena smiling as well towards him.

Looking down, now chuckling, he pressed the start key lightly. There the machine started to function, hearing the mechanics working their way to Mr. Sims, who didn't make a noise at all.

He silently watched, smiling, though curious to what was happening. Here he was, standing before a pod that was giving off Spider DNA to some ordinary man he only knew for less than five minutes.

Suddenly, that's where it happened. A sudden shift in the pod rumbled. Miguel looked back, confused to what was happening. Right before him, at the ceiling he saw a red flash of light brighten in his face. Now he knew something bad was about to happen.

He quickly tried to shut off the machine, now hearing screams from Mr. Sims, who seemed to be in pain. He pressed the Cancel key, though for some reason, it wasn't working. Before him then, he saw a crack in the machine, where a bright white light emerged.

Second by second, the light seemed to be getting brighter, causing Miguel to fall back, closing his eyes shut. Apparently, the same happened to everyone else outside the glass room, who were blinded as well.

Miguel climbed towards the keyboard, continuing to have is eyes shut tightly as he incessantly pressing the Cancel key, only for the machine to get even brighter to where nothing but light filled the room. As everyone, mostly Miguel, were being shot down by the bright light, the last thing he heard was a whistle noise, ringing in his ears. Before any other event could occur, a sudden explosion went off in the room.

Miguel laid back against the ground, blood bleeding from the back of his head. He turned to see what he landed on, which was shattered glass. He slowly got up, holding his head slightly as he turned up, seeing people outside of him still down, cowering in fear.

"Mr. Sims? Mr. Sims? Are you alright sir? Please answer me."Miguel said worriedly, now feeling a buzzing sensation in his head.

There, then now, he saw it with his own eyes. Something ripped through the pod, landing before Miguel. He studied it briefly as the thing before him had a humanoid figure, but seemed very deformed, also having fangs and eight eyes peeling through its face. Down its body it had six arms, talons at each end of finger tips.

Miguel fell back once more, collapsing on the floor , now terrified. Before he could get up, the creature lunged at him, grasping him by his neck. Slowly tightening its grip, Miguel placed his hands to where the monster held him, trying to pull the hand off as fast as he could.

"Mr. Sims! I'm so sorry! Let me down...I can help you! Just let go...and the Scientists can find a way to help you."Miguel screamed in a horrified tone.

As the monster known as Mr. Sims increased it's grip, then there came it. Through the glass doors, men, in complete golden body armor, wearing helmets, breast plates on their chest, chain mail that ran down arms and legs and wore gloves on hands, while wearing what seemed to be a boot, but created of metal. The most noticeable thing about them though, was the Sub Machine Guns they carried along with them.

Before the monster could further attack, the men released the triggers on the machine guns, letting the bullets spray in Mr. Sims direction. Quickly rippling into him, the monster spun back and forth, releasing its grip on Miguel before finally collapsing to the floor, not moving after so.

Miguel breathed heavily, coughing lightly as he then turned to Mr. Sims, now gone, dead, because of him. The men dragged the body away using a gurney, covering the creature in a white, clear blanket.

As soon as Miguel exited, Serena ran towards him with a case. She grabbed his hand, setting him at a table. There he read the case, which read, "First Aid."

Miguel seemed to have what was a traumatized look on his face to where he breathed heavily once more. Serena grabbed a paper towel, dabbing it lightly in water, then shifting her hand to Miguel's head, where she then lightly tapped the area he was bleeding at.

As soon as she was finished, she grabbed a bandage, wrapping it around Miguel's head carefully and neatly. After so, she sighed with relief, though stared at him worried.

"Miguel...This may sound weird, but do to the fact of you being in the same room as Mr. Sims during the experiment, even though he was in a pod, being fused with Spider DNA, do you feel any different yourself?" Serena said in a concerning tone.

"A-actually...no, I don't. I oddly feel great, still sore, though otherwise great overall."Miguel said, now bewildered himself.

"Hmmm...We should still run some tests, just in case." Serena said, who now sounded more interested than ever.

"Some man, an innocent man just died! I don't want any tests, I feel perfectly fine...I just want to leave." Miguel spoke in an infuriated voice.

"F-Fine Miguel...just come in case you anything non normal happens." Serena replied, now depressed once more.

"Whatever." Miguel answered, hopping off, standing up straight. He walked out the room slowly, pushing passed the door, only to run in the arms of Dana.

"Oh my god Miguel! Are you okay?!"Dana cried out, holding him tightly.

"I'm f-fine."Miguel said back, hugging her as he then looked out to Gabe and Xina, who both gave him worried looks.

**Babylon Towers, 5:31 P.M:**

Both Miguel and Gabe rushed through the doors of their home, only to be approached by a tall man. He seemed overweight, having a gut coming from his stomach. He had brown eyes, completely bald, having a mustache curl from under his nose. His skin tone seemed very light, similar to of what Miguel and Gabe had.

"Well if isn't it my dear old son Miguel...and Gabe."The man spoke, smirking.

Miguel glared at him deeply, replying, "Me nor Gabe have time for your 'great' insults, old man."

(Miguel): Great! Just wonderful...I come home from a day, probably the worst one ever, only to deal with my dad once again...or what I like to call him, George.

George snorted, tugging Miguel by the back of his shirt, pulling him in his direction. He made the most disgusting grin he'd ever seen, more than Kron, and that was something to him.

Miguel threw him off, making him roughly land on the floor. George slowly crawled up, cursing at every second. Miguel walked away, crunching his fists as walked towards a room, slamming it and locking it behind him.

There he walked to a bed, that was neatly set up. He felt completely exhausted at the moment, still feeling as if his head was buzzing, now he could swear he could her drums, loudly beating.

He held once more onto his head, rubbing it gently as he then started breathing in through his nose, and out from his mouth. He looked to the floor, noticing his vision now partially blurry.

(Miguel): Shock...I must be exhausted. That's one thing this day can't ruin...I'm not going to work today, head hurts too much, hearing drums still.

Miguel stared at his ceiling once more, feeling wind blow in his face from a fan directly above him. He tensioned his knuckles against the bedsheets, holding himself down tightly. He felt like any moment he burst.

He felt sweat drying up against his face, now feeling cold against his body. He closed eyes as he then breathed out once more, humming lightly now. Suddenly, a light snore came out of him, showing that he was now asleep. As he started to sleep, the doorknob racketed, opening slightly as Gabe now appeared, who looked exhausted as well. He saw Miguel fast asleep, smirking a bit at this, he went towards another bed that was across from his brother's, crashing down quickly.

**Alchemax, 7:01 A.M:**

Towards the top of the tower, in an office stood Tyler Stone, who wore a grim look on his face. He sat as his desk, lights dimmed around him. Out of the windows was clear darkness, for the exception of the snow falling.

He sighed deeply, folding his hands as he then looked in front of him, to where the doors of an elevator opened. In came a man, who had an odd, but menacing appearance.

The man wore a cowboy hat, wearing a duster coat over his shoulders, reaching down to his kneecaps. On his face, the man had one blue eye, the other replaced by a small, circular device. His arms, one being human, though the other being bionic. Both his legs were bionic also, though in his hands, he carried a regular rifle.

"Venture...Nice of you to show up."Tyler spoke, now having a false smile on his face.

"You know I only come for business, and not some worthless visits..."Venture replied, talking in a serious tone.

"Ah so I see. Anyways...I need you to examine the Genetics lab. Due to the incident earlier today, someone walked out of there, and telling by their DNA signature, it wasn't normal."Tyler said once more.

"Wait...did I just get demoted from being a bounty hunter to simply just another machine in this damn place?"Venture talked back with a now aggravated tone.

Tyler smirked at this, showing satisfaction at Venture's point of annoyance. "No. Let me finish. After analyzing, you will find the person and bring he/she back to Alchemax, to me."

"And what if, this runt proves to be an adversary?"Venture said, slipping the gun at his leg, crossing his arms now.

"Do what is necessary, just bring it alive."Tyler replied, still grinning.

"Now Tyler, that is what I prefer to hear."Venture spoke back, now suddenly grimacing with a halfward frown, though smile also.

**Now I know this is not at it's best for a first chapter, though I promise to whoever likes this, it will get better.**


End file.
